Tales of Symphonia: Eternal Power
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: What happens when the Eternalswordsman with a mysterious exphere, the Ultimate Summoner with a dark past, and a shifting world in turmoil collide? SheenaxLloyed R&R On Hold
1. Default Chapter

_**First of all, I dont own Tales of Symphonia ( though unlike other people i dont want to own them,**_

_**I want to be with them!)**_

_**Second this is my first fanfic so bear with me guys. The first chapter or two may be a bit boring**_

_**but it will get deeper the further out.----------------------**_

Chapter one: Setting out **_------------------------------------------------_**

Lloyed was in a good mood today. Today was the day when he was going to start

his journey to find all the expheares throughtout the world and destroy them. And

best of all he was going with his best friend, Sheena. He didn't know when he started

considering her as his best frined, maybe is was after they fought Undine, the

Summon Spirit of water, where she had saved him from a watery downpour.

He smiled back on that memory. They had had some great times together. His smile

toned down a bit when he also remembered the bad times they had had together, like

when Corrine, Sheena's artificial Summon Spirit, was toasted by Volt, the Summon

Spirit of Lightning, in an effort to save Sheena. She had cried for days after that at the

lost of her little friend. Everybody had tried to comfort her but to no avail, until Lloyed had

come in and just sat next to her, holding her close and just let her cry her heart out. After

that, she came back more determined that ever to defeat Mithos Yggdrasill and try to live

up to her promise to Corrine to live.

Lloyed looked down at his mothers grave. "Well mom, I'm off today. I wont be back for

awhile so wish me luck." He was in deep thought when someone grabbed his shoulder

gently. He nearly jumped a foot and spun around. "Sheena!" Sheena was standing there,

giggling. "Hi," she said, still giggling, "did I scare you?" Lloyed bent down to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't say scared, more like freaked out. Man, you could kill a guy just by sneaking up on

him!" She smiled. "I know. Are you ok? You don't normally think that hard you know. Its out

of place for you." He looked back down at his mothers grave. "Ha Ha, very funny. Yah, I'm

ok, I was just saying good-by to mom." "You miss her alot, huh?" said Sheena. "Well, I

never knew her, so there aren't any memories to to miss, but in away, I do miss her. Strange

huh?" She smiled gently at him. "No, its not strange at all, in fact-"

"Hey you kids, ready to shove off?" yelled out Dirk. "Hey dad, yah, where ready," called out

Lloyed. "Hello there, Dirk, how are you?" asked Sheena. " Just fine lass, just fine. Now, you

take good care of my son you hear?" "Don't worry, I wont let him out of my sight for a second."

smiled Sheena. "O great, so I wont be able to do anything by myself? But what if I wanted to

buy a certain somebody a certain something for a certain occasion? Then it wouldn't be a

surprise!" puted Lloyed. Dirk and Sheena laughed. " You don't have to watch him that closly

lass, just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." "Alright, ill make sure he dosnt hurt

himself." Dirk nodded at her. "Well Lloyed you had better take care of her aswell, its not

everyday you come across a lass thats willing to watch out for ya." Lloyed and Sheena

both blushed. "Well, you two had better be off." said Dirk. Lloyed hugged Dirk. "Bye dad

hope to see you soon." Sheena also hugged Kirk. They then turned around and Sheena

pulled out a wing pack and brought out a Rheaird, and took off. Lloyed pulled out his

massive wings and took off after her. He took one last look at his home, then followed

after Sheena.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Like I said not very "action pact" but they just started so its not going to be like that, yet.**_

_**Also, Lloyed does have a Rheaird, but because he is an angle why not let him use his wings?**_

_**Thats all for now, but there will be more coming up very soon.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the charecters. (Though unlike other people i dont want to won them...**_

_**I want to be WITH them!) **_

_**Secondly, thanks MoonCannon, that really review really helped. I had put in the disclaimer and stuff**_

_**but i guess I got the wrong file. Anyways, I will be making it upcoming chapters longer.**_

_**And to those people that like the ColettexLloyed, I dont understand you guys. Colette is always **_

_**sacrificing herself for others, while Lloyed is always trying NOT to get people to sacrifice themselves.**_

_**Also those people that like that ZelosxSheena, if they ever did get married I dont think it would be long**_

_**untill Zelos was a living pile of broken bones, if you get my meaning.**_

_**Ok, with all that said and done, here goes Chapter Two. **_

_**Chapter Two: Heading Out**_

It had beenfour hourssince Lloyed and Sheena had taken off. They had decided that they would start there

search at the farthest regions and then work there way back. As they flew they talked about anything that

came into there minds, manly about what they thought the others were doing.

"Hey, what do you think the others are doing right now?" asked Lloyed.

Sheena thought about that for a second. "Hmm, not sure. But lets guess, and when we find them well

see who's right."

"OK!" said an ethusiastic Lloyed." Hmmm, lets start with Raine and Genis."

"I think that they might be running for there lives from a mob of very angry villagers because they did

or said something that just didnt sit well." grinned Sheena.

Lloyed thought about that for a bit. "Ya, maybe your right. I mean, put those two with a group of

elf hating men and see what would happen." Lloyed grimsed. "Not a very pretty sight."

" How high would the body count be?" grinned Sheena.

"Depends on how angry Raine or those villagers got." grinned back Lloyed. "Moving on. What are Regal

and Presea doing?"

"Presea is in Ozette trying to rebuild, and Regal in back in Altimara helping out with the rebuilding of the

world." answered Sheena. " Man, now that I think aobut it, I dont think even Regals company has enough

money to rebuild this new world."

Lloyed thought about that for awhile. "Maybe not, but what ever he does sure makes alot of peoples lives

much easier im sure. And besides, its not like he's the only one out there with big bucks. I mean theres

Meltokios King, I know hes doing something about this."

"Ya, your right. Hey im getting a bit tired, can we stop for a night?" asked atired Sheena.

"Sure lemme just see where we are." Lloyed pulled out a map and looked it over. "Ah here we are. Just a

mile ahead is Luin, we should be able to get something there."

At the speed they were going it only took them 30 seconds to reach the town. They landed just outside the town

walls. Sheena put her Rheaird away and Lloyed pulled back his wings. They entered the town looking for the

nearst inn. They found one and started to order lunch. The waitress walked up and asked what they wanted.

"I think ill have...a bowl of beef stew...some pork cutlets...and some friend rice." Lloyed looked up to see

if she had goten all that.

The waitress nodded and looked at Sheena.

"I think ill have some curry and risotto."

"Alright, I shall be back in a few miniutes with your orders." With that, the waitress walked away.

Sheena looked at Lloyed to see him looking at his expheare with a look on his face that she had never seen before.

"Whats wrong Lloyed?" she asked.

Lloyed looked up "Hmm? O, its nothing. I was just thinking of how we are going to get the expheares away from

there owners. I mean, I dont think that they are just going to had there expheares over just like that and give up

there power. If that happens, we might be forced to fight them."

"Maybe not. Ya, there might be a few people who wont give up there power that easily, but im sure there are many

who will after we tell them what expheares really are."

Right then the waitress came up and game them there lunch. After they were done eating they both walked around

for a bit before Lloyed said, "Hey, wanna go train for a few? Lunch gave me some energy to burn off."

"Sure, im sure there are a few monsters still left." said Sheena.

They hadnt been wandering outside the town for long before they came upon a group of bandits who were planning on

raiding the nearby town. " O, this should be fun." said Lloyed

They wasted no time in attacking. Lloyed yoused beast to knock out two nearby archers while Sheena used Demon seal

to finish off the rest of the archers. Too rap things up Lloyed used Sonic Thrust while Sheena used Mirage Seal at the same

time to form Mirage Thrust, which quickly ended the three remaining swordsmen.

"Well, that was boring." said Lloyed, who was cleaning off his Martial Blades.

"Hey, you wanted to train didnt you? Well, you got it." said Sheena, who was rearranging her cards.

"This isnt what I wanted. Man, the problem with being the strongest swordsman in the world is theres no fun battles anymore.

"Who knows? Maybe there are still a few guys out there that you havnt faced yet. Come on, its getting late, lets book a night

at the inn and continue tommorow." With that they headed back to the inn.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, a pair of eyes had seen the entire battle. " Hmm, they are strong, but i wouldnt say the

strongest...guess ill have to prove my point very soon." And with that the mysteriouse pair of eyes seemed to vanish.

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hmm, who is this mysterious person? Well we shall find out soon.**_

**_Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I dont have a work procceser so bear with me._**

_**I hope this chapter was better then the one before it, so each chapter is hopefully going to be better then the last.**_

_**Untill next time...**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Alright, MoonCannon there will be more SheenaxLloyed in this chapter.**_

_**And sorry about the format, it takes me alitte time to adjust.**_

_**Already, here goes**_

_**Chapter Two------------**_

The next morning, when Sheena awoke, she cleaned up then left her room. She went over to see if Lloyed was awake. After knocking on his door a few times she guessed he was still asleep. She left out the front door of the inn to take awalk. As she was walking she noticed the changes that had happend to the town. Even after they had helped rebuild the town it still continued to grow. There were more shops and houses around then she remembered. As she was walking she saw her statue that the people had built of her. She still felt that she didnt need it out there for all to see.

It was about this time that she noticed that she was near the entarance of the city. That was when she saw Lloyed. He was staring at the sunrise, it was still quite early in the morning. She was surprised to see him up at this time, let alone him standing still. As she walking up to him she noticed something else. He seemed more pensive then usual.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked quietly, not wishing to disturb him.

He turned around slowly and just looked at her for a few seconds, long enough to make her blush. It was then she noticed the look on his face. It was a look that she hadnt seen in along time, not since the time they had talked in Heimdall about there plans. It was alook of peace. He sighed, "Yah, im ok, i was just thinking about something."

"About what? Come on you can tell me." she said, hoping to get some gleamer of info from him.

He turned back and looked back at the sunrise. He held out an arm for her and she took it. This just might be it, she thought. This might be where I find out how he feels about me. He held her close for awhile before he looked back down on her.

"Weve been friends for along time now havnt we?" he asked her.

She felt alittle crest fallen at his term "friends" but didnt think too much about it. "Yah, ever since you told Raine to heal me back at--" she stopped and looked around.

He smiled a gentle smile, which was quite rare for him. "Hee, this is the spot remember? Man, you were stubborn back then." He chuckled for a bit before saying, "You wouldnt even exept healing untill after we defeated those monsters. And even then, you were hell bent on trying not to show how relieved you were to be feeling better. Man, it was tought getting you out of your shell back then."

"Well, I was an assasian back then, if you recall. I wasnt used to accepting anything from anybody. And besides, you guys were my prey so i couldnt accept anything." She looked down at the ground thinking back on that.

"Then why did you? I mean, if you couldnt accept any help, why'd you take it?" he asked.

She thought about that for a moment. "Not sure. i guess I just didnt want to die." She looked back at the sunrise. "I'v never told anybody this, but, i'm afraid to die." She looked back at the ground feeling ashamed at he weakness.

He looked back at her with that gentle smile on his face again. "Its ok Sheena, dont be ashamed to tell of weakness. In my opinion, its a great strength to talk about your weakness. In doing so, you say that you have something to conqur, something to beat. Im...glad you have a weakness. and I dont say that in a mean way. It just tells me that you have something to fight for, something to conqur...something...to live for." He look back at what remained of the sunrise, now that it was over the mountains.

She looked back at him. "Thanks Lloyed, that helped alot. But let me ask you something...whats your weakness?" she asked, hoping that she wasnt prying to deeply.

He thought about the for a few moments. "Well, id have to say that---" Before he could say anything else, there was a large crash at the front gates.

They both ran to the gates, only to find the gaurdsat the feet of some armor claded knight, either dead or close too it. "Pathetic" said the knight in a desturbenly deep

voice. The knight looked up to see the swordsman and summoner before him. "So, your that boy with the expheare from the Angules Project, ehh? And your that girl with the Summon Spirits, yes? Well now this is a good day for me, hee hee. Whats your name boy.."

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." said Lloyed. Sheena smiled. Even in the face of this powerfull looking knight, he still had room for sarcasm.

The knight seemed to be looking the boy over throught his visor. "Hmm, you are a fiesty one now arnt you? Just as the reports said. Well now, I shall give you my name, since you wont be alive long enough to remember it. Its Drake, the one who shall take what rightflully belongs to my master. Now, hand over that expheare and girl and your death shall me quick and painless."

Lloyed drew his Martial blades. They seemed to glow with fury, as if they could feel what the weilder could. But there also was another type of glow, one that could not be explained. (They would later find out just how powerfull those blades really where) Sheena pulled out her cards of Divine Judgement, and got into her ninja stance. "This guys tough, but we can take him, right Lloyed?" He looked back at her and game her a serious but proud grin. "Hell ya, this guys nothing compared to the two of us." He looked back at the knight. "Are you ready? Lets begin. And this better be fun." Lloyed was the first to strike, giving off a couple of rapid slashes arcross the knights shield. Then he blocked the counter attack by Drake. Sheena then rolled around him, looking for a weak spot where she could pounce. She didnt get the chance because the knight had seen her and back slashed her.

She managed to back flip out of harms way, but it ws close. "Man, this guys faster then he looks, that for sure." she said, looking over his armor, just to see where there was an opening. The knight then quickly smashed the earth with his sword and yelled out, "Grave" and with that large and very sharp rocks came up below Sheena. She would have been pierced threw had it not been for Lloyed, who had been manuvering into position near Sheena. He quickly pushed her out of the way and yelled out "Gaurdian" in which a green shield appeared around him, blocking the rocks.

"Hmm, your good, but not good enough!" yelled out Lloyed. He then dashed in toward the knight and gave off one of his favorite combos. He yelled out "Demon Fang" then a split second after that "Tempest" and once he landed called forth "BeastSword Rain." After that vicious attack the knight back off a few steps, but not before Sheena jumped in behind him and gave of a few quick hits then called out "Life Seal" quickly followed by a "Demon Seal." After that she backed off to where Lloyed was standing. He looked at her and said "While I keep him busy summon a spirit, that should put an end to this." He started to charge back into the fight. "Ok," yelled back Sheena. She held a card in front of her and started moving her hands in a certain motion, then she started to chant. " I call apon the envoy from the dark abyss, come, Shadow!" and with that a swirling vortex of pure darkness appeared infront of the enemy. Shadow appeared. He called out in his creepy voice, "Crumble" and with that a circle of darkness appeared around the knight, who was trying to defend against Lloyed's continues onslaught of attacks. Lloyed looked down and quickly rolled out of harms way just as the knight was bombarded by dark energy that smashed him to the ground.

After the attack he got up but then quickly fell down on one knee. He looked up at the two fighters and smirked under his visor. "Hmm, not bad, not bad at all, but your not good enough to beat my master." and with that dire comment he vanish in a blast of light. After the smoked cleared, there was nothing left exept the hole that Shadow had left with his attack. Lloyed looked around at the scared battle field then quickly moved over to Sheena. He looked her up and down looking for injury, then asked "Are you ok? He didnt hurt you now did he?"

She examind herself then said no. It was then that she noticed Lloyed was limping. There was a large gash on his leg. "Hey, are you ok? What happend?" She quickly sat him down and began examining the wound. "O, im ok, I think I got that when he sent grave at me. Gaurdian can only block so much." he gave her a small grin but that was guickly replaced by a grimce when Sheena began to put some apple gel on his leg and bandaging it up. He then felt the relief as the gel went to work healing him."Thanks, that feels much better." He then got up and went over to the two guards. He knelt down by one and felt for a pulse. Sadly, there was none. He went over to the second guard and felt for his pulse. He was glad to know that he felt one. It seems he was only knocked out. He shook the guard awake. "Hey, wake up."

The guard woke up suddenly, but then laid back down out of pain. "O my head, what happened?" He then looked over to his partner and whispered "O no, please no" he then got up quickly, ignoring the pain he was feeling in his head and went over to his fallen comrade. Sheena was standing there. "I'm sorry, he didnt make it." she said.

The guard sat next to his fallen partner." Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn... how'd this happen. One moment we were going to go off duty, the next we were attacked by the knight in golden armor." Lloyed walked over to him. "I'd better go get the mayer, he might be able to know something about this knight."

He walked away with Sheena right behind him. "Sheena, how'd he know about my expheare? I mean I thought only a few members of the Desians and Cruxis knew about it...somethings not adding up." Sheena thought about that for a second. "I dont know, but I think we should gather the rest of are group together and see what they have to say about this. Or atleast visit them to see whats been going on." Lloyed looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking,then looked up again. He nodded his head, "Alright, thats a good idea. After we tell the mayer what happended well, well go find Raine and Genis. I belive theyare at Skyback right now."

A few hours later after they had told the mayer everything and asking him if he knew anything about the knight, which, too nobodys surprise, he didnt, bought supplys, packed up, and left the city, they took off in the direction of Skyback. I hope Raine and Genis are ok, thought Lloyed. And Noishe. Lloyed had sent Noishe with Raine and Genis as protection. He didnt want to, but felt that they needed it. Noishe hadnt wanted to go, but after some persuading from Lloyed he went, but with a temper. It had been two months seen he'd seen his friends, and he couldnt wait to see there smiling faces.

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Hmmm, who is this knight that has mysteriously appeared? **_

_**And how does he know about the Angulas Project. We shall find out soon.**_

_**Alright just to clear some things up, I should have put this in the first chapter but i forgot to.**_

_**This takes place three months after the defeat of Mithos, and Lloyed has grown up since then, due to his angle side.**_

_**Also, in this story, his wings have shrunk a bit. There alittle large this Kratos's wings, but not massive like they used to be.**_

_**I belive there where as big as they were because they were new, and Lloyed didnt have time to adapt to them**___

**_Also I feel that he is special. His wings change due to his emotions._**

_**Now that he's had them for a few months, they've shrunk to relatively normal size and he's gained control. **_

_**If anybody has any tips of what should be in the upcoming chapters, feel free to say them.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	4. chapter four

_**Ok, I hope you all liked the last chapter.**_

_**Im going to be sticking to the format in the last chapter if you all dont mind, made it easier to understand.**_

_**Also, im a quick writer so there should be a new chapter up every or every other day, exept on weekends. **_

_**Now, on to chapter four.**_

_**Chapter Four-------------**_

"Alright, Skyback is only a few miniutes away now." called out Lloyed. Thanks to his angle sight he could see as far as Colette, if not farther. It had only been a few hours since they had fought the golden knight back in Luin, and some things still bothered Lloyed.

I wonder whats up, thought Sheena. She had been having a wonderful conversation with Lloyed, and she felt that she was getting close to admitting what she felt about him, and possibly what he felt about her, when that knight had attacked. Yah, he had known about Lloyeds exsphere, and the Angulus Project, AND her being the keeper of the Summon Spirits, but didnt most high up Desians and angles? Maybe something else was bothering him that she hadnt thought of yet. Well, better try and pry it out of him, or he'll just be thinking about it for the rest of the trip, she thought.

"Whats up Lloyed? Your still not thinking about the knight again are you? " she asked caustiously.

Lloyed looked down at her, (he was flying slightly overhead) and said, " Yah, I know it sounds weird, and a bit strange, but I feel like iv...met him somewhere. He was just so familiar. Even his attacks where, thats how I was able to fight him as well as I did." he looked back up toward Skyback. But how can that be, he thought, I had never seen him before in my life. How could I have known him? Arrrgh, there are so many questions and not enought answers. O well, guess theres no need to be worring about it now, it will all come clear soon. Yah, I should get back to the present. He smiled. I should start getting back to the journy with Sheena. Im finally spending time with her and im not even thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Sheena asked.

"Uhh, nothing." Lloyed quickly said, just to cover up his embaressment. I wonder if ill ever be able to tell her how I feel about her. I wonder how she feels about me. Hmmm, how can I tell her? I mean, we are just friends right? Right? Man, I hate talking to myself.

"Hey, Lloyed! We're almost there. Wake up!" yelled Sheena. She wonder'd what was up with him lately. He and been...warmer to her. Less embarresed to show off some of his emotions. Maybe im finally breaking threw to him. He might tell me how he feels after all. Iv got to tell him how I feel about him soon...Iv got to tell him tonight. And with that set of mind she couldnt wait for the night.

Sheena landed outside of the city while Lloyed glided around a bit to see if there were any angry mobs or anything. He was relieved to see that there wer'nt, if not a bit surprised. He flew back to Sheena and landed next to her. That was when he caught her staring at him in a certain way. "What?" he asked.

Sheena blushed and looked away. " Umm, nothing, never mind." Man, that was close, she thought.

They both entered the city and started looking around. "Thise place hasnt changed abit." said Lloyed, throwing a bit of a down cast look about him.

"What, you were expecting something to change?" she asked.

"Well ya, you know how much I love new things." sighed Lloyed. "O well, lets start looking for Raine and Genis.'

They looked around for a bit before entering the library. They spoted there friends pretty quickly, considering they were surronded by piles of books. They both walked right up to them, making as much noise as they could in the library to tell there friends that they were coming. To no surprise, they didnt notice, even when Lloyed and Sheena walked right up behind them. So Lloyed got a crafty idea and stuck his head right in between theres and said, "Boo.." and with that Raind and Genis jumped up so high they knocked the books all over the floor. "Brilliant Lloyed, real smart." chastised Sheena, but even she chould'nt help but giggle over her friends sprawled out forms.

"Lloyed! Sheena! What are you two doing here?" asked a startled Genis.

"Before we start talking, may we go outside?" asked Raine, in a dangourus tone, as she finished stacking the books. And before Lloyed could say yes or no she had grabed him by the arm and almost dragged him out of the liabrary. When they were outside by the garden she yelled, "What the hell was that about?"

Lloyed looked at her sheepishly. "Um...I was just having some fun, that's all. Im...sorry"

"Well, dont do it again. And what are you two doing here? Arnt you supposed to be back in Isalia?" she yelled, pointing at Lloyed, "and arnt you supposed to be helping out with the move from Miziho?" still yelling, as she pointed at Sheena. Genis was trying to calm her down but to no avail. Sheena also looked about sheepishly, and keeping out of it the best she could, knowing that the professer would cool off soon. Sadly, Lloyed didnt seem to be on the same wave length.

"Well, we came here to ask you a few quistions, and just to stop by and see how you were!" yelled back Lloyed, who by now was angry as well. "I said I was sorry and I meant it!"

This outburst from Lloyed got him a smack up the side of his head, but by now Raine had started to cool off. "Very well, I shall accept your apology, but please...I dont like to be startled."

"So Lloyed, what brings you and Sheena here?" asked Genis, not hearing what Lloyed had said before.

"Well, we ran into...a problem, and we were wondering if you could help out." said Lloyed, who had calmed down. He then told them about what had happend in Luin.

As he told the story, convenitly holding back the conversation he and Sheena had had, there faces turned from curiosity to horror. As he finished his story they were speechless for a few seconds.

Sheena was the one who broke the silence. "We were hoping that you had read or heard about something about this knight. Lloyed says that he is familiar to him in some way."

Raine thought back for a few seconds. "Noo...I cant say I have." she answerd slowly.

Genis was thinking hard about it aswell. "Knight in golden armor...knight...golden...where have I heard that before...O! I remember!" he yelled out, startaling everybody around him. He jumped up from the bench he had been sitting on and ran to the inn, where he and Raine had booked their room. The others followed him to there room to find him rumaging through his sack until he popped out with an old book. He started leafing through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "Ahh here it is." he stated and then began to read aloud.

_About four thousand years ago there was a demon named Abyssion. He was created from the utmost evil around him, namly the hatred, greed, and evil want for power in man's heart. After he was created the first thing he did was create a sort of gaurdian, a knight in golden armor, just to give the appearance of "goodness" in the eyes of mortal man. He then divided his power with the knight, so that if one was destroyed the other could continue on and revive his fallen comrad later on. At about the time of his creation, the knight left to the other side of the world to wreak hovac there, leaving Abyssion to do what he wanted. When this happend four knights appeared and slayed Abyssion. In doing so, they left the knight without power, so he simply withered away into nothing. The fight with Abyssion was a terriable one, but the knights prevailed in the end. No one knows who these knights were, for after the victory, they seemed to disapear. But with there victory, there arose a problem. It seemed that the evil that Abyssion had within him was to great to simply dissiaper, so the knights locked this evil into nine differiant weapons. In doing so, they changed these tools of light into tools of darkeness. Nobody knows what happend to these weapons, but it is said that they are scattered around the world, and if they were to be brought together again then Abyssion would arise, and so would his gaurdian. Pray that this never happens._

Genis looked up from his book. "Well, we already destroyed Abyssion, again, but then that would mean..." he trailed off.

"Yes, Genis, when we brought him back we also brought back the knight." said Raine.

Lloyed was thinking. "But if he had half of Abyssion's power, how could Sheena and I have defeated him so easily?"

"I was thinking about that too. Maybe when we brought back Abyssion, and then killed him, the knight didnt have time to attain his full power. Maybe he only had enough to keep him alive, and when we killed Abyssion he started losing whatever power he had gained." said Sheena.

"But it only took us fifteen miniutes to beat him, (and those where the toughest fifteen miniutes of my life) and its been three months since Abyssion's defeat, how could he have absorbed enough power to last this long?" asked Lloyed, apparently thinking outloud.

"Thats a good question." said Raine, "maybe Abyssion had more power then we thought. Maybe he wasnt fighting at full streangth."

The others took this in with a heavy heart.

Lloyed was the first to break the silence. "Well, why dont we gather the rest of the group and then figure out what to do? I mean, if you guys can take time out of your trip."

Raine thought about it for a second and then answerd slowly, "Yes...we'll go with you guys. It would be nice to take a break from these people who hate half-elves...even if it is to fight another evil."

Genis was jumping up and down with glee. "Ill get packed. Well be gone in the morning. O Lloyed, Noishe is in the field outside the back gates by the old oaks."

"O MY GOD! How couldI forget?" and with the Lloyed dashed outside for find his pet. Sheena smiled as he left and started helping Raine pack up some supplys.

Later the night, when the city had quited down and almost everybody was asleep Sheena got out of bed to find that Lloyed wasnt in his. She left the room quitly so as not to wake Raine and Genis in there room. She went into the foyar to find it was dark, meaning nobody was there. She left the city looking for him until she found him by the hill outside. He was siting there with Noishe,( who, by the way, had been so overjoyed to see him the he had smotherd him with his tongue for over a half hour) petting him slowly on the head, as he was asleep on his lap, and staring at the night sky. She sneaked up on him, just to see if he wanted to be alone. She was still ten feet away when she was startled by a voice.

"You dont have to sneak up on me Sheena, I can hear you just fine." said Lloyed.

"How'd you know I was there?" asked Sheena, who was astounded by the fact that she had not been able to accomplish her stunt. Maybe she was losing her touch.

"How long have we been together? I think I would have been able to notice when you'r behind me or not. And Noishe is here." answerd Lloyed.

She walked up beside him. "May I have a seat?" asked Sheena. He nodded. "Whatcha doing out here in the middle of the night by yourself?"

Lloyed sighed. "Just thinking about the past, that all." he said simply.

"Thats it?" pryed Sheena

Lloyed looked at her with a bemused look on his face. "Man you always know when there's more on my mind then I let on."

"Well, duh, we both think on basicly the same wavelength, im bound to know theres something more on you mind."

Lloyed chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Sheena.

"You." he sayed, still looking at her with that look.

"What?" she asked again, now confused.

Lloyed looked back at the night sky with a smile on his face. Sheena was still thinking about what had just transpired, trying to figure out what he meant, when out of the blue Lloyed put his arm around her. "?" she looked at him. He shrugged. "You were shivering." he stated. She noticed that it was cold out. "You're not cold?" she asked. "I lived in the forest near the mountains and ocean remember? It always go cold out. Come on, lets get back inside and get you warmed up." he started to get up when she pulled him back down. "Its ok, I can handle it. Dont worry about me." she said. She then rested her head on Lloyed shoulder. "Um...Lloyed?...um...how...do you feel...about me?" she stammered out. Lloyed looked back at her and just stared for a few seconds. "Im...not sure." he say'd simply. She was stunned. She had hoped for something alot more then that, so she started to get up, when he draged her back down.

"I mean, I know you my best friend in the world, and im happy with that, but...I cant help feeling something else for you. I dont know...maybe ill figure that out down the road..." he looked down at the ground, a bit embarrassed for saying something like that, not knowing Sheena's reaction.

Sheena started at him for a second. She put her head back down on his shoulder and said, "Thanks Lloyed, thanks."

He looked down at her to see if that was meant as pain, but he saw that she had dozed off with a smile on her face. "What am I feeling? What should I do?" he asked Noishe, who had been lisining in. He looked at Lloyed with those big eyes of his, then sat up and started heading back to the inn. After he walked a few feet away he looked back at Lloyed, obiusly wanting him to take Sheena back to the inn. "Yah, thanks bud." he said to Noishe. He then picked up Sheena in his arms, hoping not to wake her, and headed back to the inn. He went up to their room and laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He then stoked the fire and started at it for awhile, trying to understand these feelings he had for the summoner. After awhile he set up a bed for Noishe and changed. He then walked back into the room and started at the sleeping Sheena for a few seconds. He smiled at her and laid down in his own bed. Night Sheena, and...thanks. And with that thought he fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling contentment.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright, I hope this chapter gave the readers a taste of what is coming in the next chapters.**_

_**Also, sorry about the spelling mistakes, iv tried to fix most of them. Sorry if iv missed any.**_

_**The next chapter well be up soon. And thanks for the good reviews. Any ideas well be helpful.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First off, thanks for the nice reviews, they really get me in the zone.**_

_**Secondly, im going to continue to fine tune the upcoming chapters, just to put some of you at ease.**_

_**And just as a sidenote, I dont have Microsoft word so im doing this basicly by hand.**_

_**Ok, here goes the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter Five-----------------------------------**_

Sheena awoke to find herself in her own bed. She was still sleepy so she didnt think about it that much until a few moments later when she triped over Noishe, who was spraled out over the floor near her bed. She fell to the floor, wondering what happend, when she noticed that she had fallen on Noishe's bed. Noishe? How'd he get in here. Then the memorys of the night before flooded back to her. She looked back at the other bed and saw Lloyd, still asleep. She smiled. "At least I know he feels something for me." she whispered to Noishe. Noishe looked at her and lashed his big wet tongue onto her face. She feel on her back as he jumped on her and started licking her all over the face.

"Noishe, stop it!" she yelled, laughing so hard that she could barly breath. That didnt faze him one bit.

"Noishe, get off her." said a sleepy Lloyd. At the sound of his voice Noishe turned around and jumped onto the bed. Lloyed tried to get up but Noishe sat down on him. He then started to smother him with his tongue. Lloyd was twisting and turning, trying to get out from under the 150 pound "dog" but to no avail. Finally he gave in and let Noishe tongue him to death. While Noishe had Lloyd occupied she left for the bathroom to clean up and change. When she came back into the room, Lloyd was still trapped under Noishe, who had stopped licking him but was now just laying on him.

"Help...me..." he managed to say.

Sheena couldnt do anything but giggle, but she finally said, "Hey, Noishe, theres a cat outside! Go get'em." And with that Noishe jumped up,(which was very painfull for Lloyd) and ran outside.

Lloyd got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Oww, he said mentally. That dog needs to go on a deit. Good thing he had a soft but dry tongue, or i'd be coverd in drool. Lloyd grimeced. Not a very pleasent thought. He looked up to see Sheena going through her things.

"Morning." he yawn'd out. "What are you looking for?"

She looked up at him. "Good morning, im just looking for...ahh here they are." She pulled out her spirit cards, (the ones she used to summon the Spirits) and put them in her pouch with the rest of her cards. "Im off to train."

"Before breakfeast?" he asked.

"Yah, I find that if you train before you eat, it toughens you up for the rest of the day." she answerd.

Lloyed thought about it for a second. "Hmm, then in that case, mind if i join you? I could use some practice."

"Umm, alright. But you better keep up." she said.

"I will, i'll meet you out there, lemme just change and clean up."

A few minutes later Sheena was putting her cards in order as Lloyd came out. The spot about a mile and a half from the city. She had picked had alot of trees and stumps, easy targets for Lloyd. They both nodded to eachother and begane. Sheena started off with a few quick smacks at a tree, just so the leafs would fall, and then as they fell she threw her cards at each one. Only one missed. Not too far away Lloyd was swiping at a trunk, trying to see how deep his blades could get. After about a half-hour of this type of "training," Sheena sat down to catch her breath. She looked over at Lloyd, just to see him still slashing at the trees around him.

"Alright Lloyd, I think you've earned a breather." she said.

" K, be right there." he answerd. He took one final slash at the largest tree infront of him, and then it happend. As the blades where about to slash the tree, they both erupted. One in a fiery ball and the other in a freezing orb. It happend so fast Lloyd didnt get time to react. The blades sliced through the thick oak like it was butter. But it didnt end there. As Lloyd crossed his arms in the momentum of the swing, the blades threw out a line of destruction. On one side a line of raging fire scorched the land. On the other side a line of freezing crystal froze the land solid. And just as quickly as it had started, it ended. The blades went back to there nomal color. Lloyd started at his blades, to stunned to believe what just happend. Sheena walked slowly to his side, staring at him in shock. Just at the moment of her reaching his side, Lloyds exphere seemed to glow. Suddenly, a redish green shield enveloped them both, and just in time, for at that instant the land around them suddenly erupted. On one side the land erupted in a gyser of molton lava, shooting three hundred feet into the air, while the other side erupted in a shower of freezing icicles. As both sides collided, a ball of energy formed as both opposites smashed into eachother. Then the ball detonated. A blinding light of heat and cold rushed over the surrounding area, causing everything they touched to first freeze then melt as the fire and ice did its work. Eventualy, it subsided. Lloyd and Sheena just stood there, not knowing what had just occured. They slowly looked around them, just to find the land around them had been destroyed for a square mile.

"O...my...god..." stutterd Lloyd. The shield slowly faded away. He looked down at his exsphere on his hand. It seemed to glow a light blue, as if is were waiting for something.

"What...the hell...just happend...?" asked Sheena, who couldnt get over the amount of devestasion that had occured in the span of a few seconds.

They both looked at eachother, then down at Lloyd's blades, which he was still holding. They were glowing there same vibrate red and blue as they always had before, but something seemed deferent. "Did...that...just...happen?" Lloyd asked, apparently directed toward his blades. They both fell down out of sheer fright of what two small swords could do.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of Rhiards coming toward them. They looked up to see Raine and Genis flying in there direction. When they landed they just stared at the devestation around them.

Genis was the first to speak. "What...did you guys...do!" he stared at Lloyd, who was still staring at his blades.

"I...I dont know. One minute im about to take a break, the next this." Lloyd stuck his swords into the shatterd earth and pulled himself up. He then held out a had toward Sheena, who took it, as he pulled her to her feet.

"I think...that we better leave this area...before the people get the wrong immpression." said Raine, who already had there bags packed on her Rhiard. "After we get some distance, lets...discuss...what has occured."

"Good idea, I dont think id want to be here when those villagers find this spot." said Genis. They could already here the voices of the people who had seen the energy ball. Noishe came trotting up to them, snifing around at the "new" territory. Lloyd walked over to his pet.

"You should head on back to dads house boy, i dont know whats going to happen later and I dont want you in the middle of it." he said as he petted Noishe. Noishe whined but obeyed. He started to run back home as Raine, Genis, and Sheena took off on there Rhiards. Lloyd took one last look at the devestation, the brought out his wings and followed.

Genis looked at Lloyd, then Sheena, then back at the sky. "Can...we head to...Ozette?" he asked nervously.

Raine looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "Sure, we have to pick up Preasea anyway."

As the two of them talked about there plans, Sheena fell back towards Lloyd's side. "What...happend back there?" she asked.

Lloyd looked at the devestation, which was just a smoking ruin at the edge of the horizon. "I..dont know. One second I was just swing around, the next...boom. aybe well find out about it later. I have a feeling that that...was just the begining." (He didnt know how ture that was)

A few hours later, a purple cladded angle walked upto the crater, which was still smoking. There where a few people still wandering around, but not close enought to see him. The angle gave the area around him a look of knowing. He gave a small smile. "So, it has begun. Good. Lloyd, I just hope your ready for the power your about to experiance." And with that the angle turned around and headed away.

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**How was that? I know it was a bit shorter then the others. Sorry about that.**_

_**I just wanted to put some...juice in this chapter.**_

_**And yes, the angles will be in the next chapters.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alrighty, thanks for the reviews, they help alot.**_

_**Also, so that nobody will be confused, i'v got alittle something inmind about the Devil's Arms.**_

_**And for all those that are with me on the SheenaxLloyd couple, this chapter will be about them. **_

_**Just as a reward for the reveiwers.**_

**_Also, iv enabled the anonymous reviews, just so you all know._**

_**Next chapter, lets go.**_

_**Chapter Six--------------------------------------**_

" After we pick up Presea, who next?" asked Genis.

Raine thought about that for a second. "Well, Altamira is the closest, so that would be Regal. Then well head to Meltokio to pick up Zelos and Colette. Besides, its getting dark, and we need a place to spend the night."

"I wonder how Colette's study's are going. I really hope she's keeping Zelos inline." said Genis.

Lloyd listen'd with only half an ear toward the conversation. He was still dealing with the shock of the eruption from two days before. They had stopped at acouple of new villages to find out where their group had gone off to. What happend back there? What if it happens again, and inside a city or village? How am I going to stop it. Dam, I hate when these things pop up. Man, I wish Kra...dad were here, he'd know what to do.

Lloyd was still in thought when Sheena flew to his side. "Hey, Lloyd, something wrong?" she asked, startling him.

"You mean besides me destroying a mile of forest in the spand of a few seconds without even knowing what was happining and with no control what-so-ever with two swords that where supposed to be just swords and an exphere that wont say what happend?" he said, giving her a smirk "Im fine." Then he looked back down at the forest below him.

"You know, what happend-" started Sheena

"Wasnt my fault. I know, I know. I keep telling myself that but...it just hasnt sunk in yet."finished Lloyd.

"You act like you destroyed Sybac or killed someone." said Sheena, with a bit of concern in her voice.

Lloyd thought about that for a second before he sighed, " I...I dont know how to explain it. I feel like...iv unlocked something. Like...something is just...growing...or seething inside me, just waiting to come out. I dont know what to do. I wish dad where here. Maybe he would beable to know something about this."

"Maybe, but...you know if you need help with it...I could...help you." blushed Sheena.

Lloyd looked at her with a quizzicly. "How?"

"Well, since iv made pacts with the Summon Spirits, iv had there power inside me all this time. I can feel what they feel in a ways. Maybe if I tell you how I handled it it might help you."

"Sure, I could use that. Lets talk about this later tonight. I dont want to get everybody else worried. And please dont tell anybody else about this. I...dont want them dragged into it." said Lloyd.

"Sure, it will be just me and you." said Sheena. She looked away, trying to hide the smile on her face, but Lloyd saw it, and gave her a smile of his own.

A few minuets later they saw Ozette in the distance. When they got closer they saw that alot of the homes and shops had been rebuilt. The people had done a good job at rebuilding. They found a spot near the inn too land, which didnt go unnoticed. All the villagers that had seen there landing gatherd around to see who had come in.

"Back away people coming threw." stated Raine as she drew her wingpack to bring back there Rhiards. Even though the people heard her, they didnt move. They where too exited that visitors had come to there "village out in the boun docks" as Zelos would have said.

For some reason, Lloyd got real angry for the villagers not listning. "She said, back away!" yelled Lloyd, who was starting to draw his blades. The villagers suddenly stopped, then started to back away.

"Lloyd!" yelled Raine, "What are you doing!"

Lloyd stopped, then resheathed his swords, and walked away in the direction of the tree-top canopy. Genis was dumbfounded while Sheena just stared.

"What...just happend?" asked Genis.

"Im not sure. I'v never seen Lloyd get so mad at such a trivial thing." answerd Raine.

Sheena just stared at where Lloyd had wanderd off to. Now what was that all about, she wonderd.

Sheena didnt get to think about it for long when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello my friends, it has been awhile." said Presea.

"Hello Presea, your looking well." answerd the Professor.

"Thank you, you do as well."

"H..h...hi Pre...Presea." stammerd Genis. "How are...you?"

"I am well, thank you for asking." said Presea.

"You've done a nice job on Ozette, its looking more livily then it did a few months ago." commeted Sheena.

"Thank you, I have done my best under these conditions." said Presea. "It is alittle difficult with this people not knowing what they are doing, but regular visits from Regal make it managable. But enough of this discussion. Lets go to my place and continue there."

"Sure, ill be right there, just give me a minute." said Sheena. Presea nodded and walked off with Raine and Genis. Sheena turned around and headed up to the canopy to see what was wrong with Lloyd. When she reached the wooden canopy Lloyd wasnt there. Dam, now where could he have gone off too? thought Sheena.

"Up here." said Lloyd.

Sheena looked up to find that he was standing on a tree branch at the top of the tree, which was about thirty feet above her.

"Get your rear down here before you hurt yourself!" Yelled back Sheena. He only looked at her with bemusment, then continued looking at the sunset.

"You dont have to yell, I can hear you just fine, and im not ging to hurt myself." Lloyd pointed to his back. "Wings, remember?"

Sheena had forgotten that he had his angle hearing ability and wings. So if he wasnt going to come down, she'd just have to go up. She started to climb, but it was harder then it looked. She was about nearly there when she lost her grip and started to fall. She didnt fall more than a few inch's when a strong had grabbed ahold of her's and pulled her up. Dam, why do I always have to be so clumsy, she thought. When she open'd her eyes Lloyd was looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked worridly.

"Yah, im fine, just alittle clumsy, thanks for catching me." she said, trying to get her heart rate undercontrol.

It was then that they both noticed that Lloyd was still holding her hand. They both blushed crimson and let go fast. Lloyd leand back against the tree, trying to get his blush under control. It was then that he reliezed that he liked holding her hand. When he thought about it, he liked it whenever he was around her. Before he could think about it anymore, Sheena had changed the subject.

"So, what happend back there? Why did you get so mad?" she asked.

He thought about that for a second. "I..dont know. It just felt like I needed to get out some anger. Which I dont know where it came from. And I am frustrated." he replied.

"With what?" she asked, though she already knew that answer. She just felt that it was better that he get it off his chest while he could.

"Well, for starts, a knight shows up trying to wreak my life and give me more questions then I already need and ruin my trip with you to destroy the exphere's, Abyssion pops up again, my swords a crazy, my exphere wont give me any answers, and iv got this power inside me that's hard to keep under wraps. And to top things off, those damn people wont listen when we ask them to simply move!" said a very frustrated Lloyd. To get out some of his frustration he punched the tree. To Sheena's surprise, his hand actually smashed threw the tree, with his hand going about halfway through. Lloyd pulled his hand out and lean'd back against the tree, as if nothing had happend.

"Lloyd...have you been working out?" asked a flabergasted Sheena.

"I told you, iv got this power inside of me that wont keep under wraps, so it find's other ways of coming out." yelled Lloyd, who was getting angry again for no reason. He was getting angry more easly now then he had been, and he couldnt understand why.

Sheena had a hurt look on her face and thought that it would be best to leave him alone. She started to leave when Lloyd noticed.

"Where you going?" he asked, with a note of regret and...lonlyness? in his voice.

"Back down. You seem like you want some time alone." she said.

"No no! Please dont leave. Your the only one that I can rely on right now! Dont go..." he said in desperation. He had been feeling this anger all day and he wanted someone to talk to desperitly about it, too let it flow away from him. "Im sorry if I sounded angry, it wasnt directed to you."

Sheena looked back at Lloyd and saw, for the first time, that he was about to cry. That was when she got really concern'd for him. She'd never seen him like this. Genis had told her how mad he had gotten when Mithos had taken over her body, but she thought that was an exageration. Now she knew it was true.

"Lloyd..."

"Somethings happining...I dont know what...it just feels like..im becoming something else." said Lloyd.

Sheena walked back up to him and hugged him gently. "Lloyd...just so you know...you will always be the same Lloyd that I met back in Luin."

Lloyd paused for a moment, then hugged her back. "Thanks...Sheena...I...know this might sound a bit corny...but your the only one I can really count on right now. Thanks for being you."

Sheena smiled when he said this, feeling like she really belonged with him, but didnt know quite how to say it. Lloyd was feeling the same way, and he finally felt like he could rest easy, for atleast one night. What he didnt notice was the his esphere was glowing again, but this time the was a tinge of red in it.

"Lloyd! Sheena! Where are you?" said a voice from below them. They let go of eachother with regret and looked down to see that Genis was looking for them.

"Shall we?" asked Lloyd.

"Lets." smiled Sheena. And with that Lloyd sprouted his wings, grabbed Sheena by the waste, and glided down to Genis. They landed softly behind him, which startled him. Lloyd drew back his wings, not noticing that they had started to change theire color from gental blue to an even red. Lloyd let go of Sheena, but not before Genis raised an eyebrow.

Before he could say any smart-ass commit, Sheena said, "Shall we get back to Presea's?"

"Yah, thats why I came to get you two." said Genis, who was blushing at the mere name of Presea.

As the three of them reached that house, Lloyd put on a smile to hid the thoughts that were racing in his mind. Most of the were about Sheena, but a very small part was on something entirly different. Since most of his thoughts were on Sheena, he didnt notice the thoughts of power, hatred, and...death that were growing.

When the door closed, a figure appear'd from the bush's.

"So...it has already begune. Damn, this is too soon, she wont be ready to handle what's instore for her in the future. An I doubt that hewill beable to handle the transformation like Kratos thinks. That guy puts too much faith in those kids. I bet they wont even beable to handle the first parts of the transformation." the figure sighs deeply. "Well, it seems im going to have to speed up my own plans." And with that the blue hair'd figure fanished in a sparkle of light. Unbenoest to him, two other figures where watching the house, one of evil energy, the other of loving energy. Nither knew of the other's precence, so they thought they were alone.

The evil one smiled. "So...it has started. Good. I can use this. Now all I have to do is find where they hid my master's spirit and I will be free. I have too hurry thought, that kid's time of weakness wont be for long." With that announcment, the evil one walked away quitly.

The loving energy spoke as well. "So, the power has been activated. This can be either good news or bad. I hope those two have hearts powerfull enough to avoid the evil. But I turst and have faith in them. Kratos did a good job in helping those two get close. It seems I will have to make my presence known soon." And with that the Spirit disappeared in a small glow of light.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright, there you guys go.**_

_**A SheLloyd chapter just for you.**_

_**It took me alittle while to figure out how to put my thoughts down in writing, so sorry about the wait.**_

_**Im aiming for a fight scene in the next chapter, so be ready.**_

_**Thank you all agian for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, again thanks for the reviews.**_

_**And just so you know, there will only be one or two charecters that arnt from the game.**_

_**Everybody else is from the game.**_

_**Also, when I said that there will be a fight in this chapter, I forgot to clarify.**_

_**I meant to say that there will be a semi-fight, semi-unveiling.**_

_**Chapter Seven-----------------------------**_

Raine woke up in a rather good mood. She had had a good nights rest, compared to the other nights where her mind had been plagued by questions. She shook her head. She didnt want to think about it. She washed up and came back into the room. Everybody was still asleep. She was about to leave the room when she turned back and noticed that the lump she thought was Lloyd was just his packed bags. She left the room to find he wasnt there. But breakfest was already set. Did he do this? she thought. When she looked out the window she saw that Lloyd was already training. Thats odd, she thought.

She walked outside and leanded against a support beam to watch her student. She could remember the times when he would sleep past noon and still say he wanted to stay in bed. It was very weird for him to be up at six in the morning. The others wouldt be up for atleast two more hours.

"Morning Professer!" called out Lloyd, who was still doing some pull-ups on a nearby tree branch. "One second, ill be right there. Ninty-seven...ninty-eight...ninty-nine...one hundred. Done."

Lloyed walked up to his teacher and sat down next to her. He pulled out a water bottle nearby and sat on a step taking some sips. "You woke up late this morning. Sleep in much?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He loved to antagonize her in the morning, but it was rare due to the fact that he normaly slept till one in the afternoon. For that smart remark he got a smack up side the head. "Ow" was his only answer.

"Your up early this morning. Whats up?" she asked. "And you got breakfest ready. What for?"

"No reason. I just woke up early and couldt fall back asleep, so I just needed something to do." he lied, hoping that it was convincing enough. Truth was, he wasnt able to sleep more then two or three hours every OTHER night ever since the "incident" back at Sybac, and he didnt know why.

"Thats not like you. You usually sleep untill noon. And when did you know how to make breakfest? I thought you only knew how to make dinner."

"I borrowed Genis's cook book." he said simply.

Raine sighed, knowing she wasnt going to get anything more from him. So she changed the subject.

"Say, you think that knight you met will find the spot where we hid the Devil's Arms?"

Lloyd thought about that for a moment. "I dont think so. We did hide them the the Temple of Darkness with Shadow's spell on them to keep outsiders from sensing there presence. I dont think that knight has enought streanght to key in on them."

"Yes, maybe your right. But that knight is a creature of darkness. It just makes me wonder."

Lloyd sighed. "Me too. Say, dont you think we should be leaving soon? With that knight around I dont like to stay in one place for too long."

Raine looked down at him. "He's really got you on edge hasnt he?"

"Well yah, he is apart of Abyssion, and weve seen what he could do. I dont want to see what he can do at full power." Lloyd shiverd at the thought.

They were interrupted when the door behind them opend up and Presea peeked out.

"Good morning Presea." said Raine.

"Good morning Raine. Lloyd." she said as she nodded her head at the two. "Who was it that made breakfeast?"

"Me. I hope you dont mind." said Lloyd.

"Not at all, I dont usually eat breakfeast, but since you made it I shall enjoy it."

Lloyd smilied. "I better go wake up the other two."

He went back into the house and saw that Genis was already up and putting there bags by the door. He didnt notice Lloyd walking by.

Lloyd walked into the room to see that Sheena was still asleep. He walked up to her and gently shook her, trying to wake her up. All she did was smile slightly and pull the covers up further around her neck. Lloyd sighed and gently grabbed her hand and rubbed it. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and started to hug it like a teddy bear. Lloyd looked down to see that she was still asleep. Man, and I thought I was a deep sleeper, he thought quitly. Lloyd looked at the beautiful summoner with those unexplaind feelings again. They were like those feelings he had for his dad and Noishe, but they seemed deeper. More...personal. Was it love? He had never felt it before, so he was having trouble identifying what it was.

Before he could continue on his train of thought Sheena awoke suddunly. It took her eyes a second for focuse. When they did she noticed that she was squeezing Lloyds arm, and that he seemed to be enjoying it. She blushed and let go quickly, but he keep't smiling.

"Sleep well?" he said coyly.

"Shut up." she said, still blushing.

"You know, you have a strong grip. You must have been having a good dream." he said with a big smile.

Sheena looked at him with her blush deepining, and then she hit him with her pillow.

"No, I was just tired and it was good to sleep in a good bed for once." she said, trying to bring her blush down and see what his reaction would be.

"Ok, well then, if thats all, breakfeast is ready, and well be leaving this afternoon." he said, then left the room.

She sighed, got out of bed and went to wash up and change. During all this she was thinking about the night before. She felt that she had opend new doors with Lloyd. She wonder how far it would go._ Maybe he'll tell me how he feels soon_. _I know im going to have to tell him soon_. She sighed again and walked out into the dinning room to find that everybody exept Lloyd was wating for her. Once she sat down everybody started eating. Genis raised his eyebrows in surprise to find that Lloyd had used one of his recipes and that he had done it perfectly. Sheena was also surprised that he had taken the time to cook. When she looked out the window she saw that Lloyd was putting there bags onto there Rhiards.

"Why isnt Lloyd eating?" she asked quitly.

"He said he had already eaten, and that he wanted to be ready to leave at a moments notice." answerd Presea. Presea had never really taken notice of the tastes of food (exept if it was made by Regal or Genis) unlessed asked, but this meal was actually enjoyable. It seemed that she hadnt given Lloyd enough credit for his cooking skills.

"That is funny. Usually Lloyd would be all over food, but he's...changed over the past few days." said Genis.

"Yes. He does seem to have matured in many diffent ways since I last saw him." said Presea.

"It is a wonder. I must talk to him on human maturing! It is fascinating how human's can change their personallitys in the spand of a few months! Interesting." said Raine, who seemed to have found a new hobby.

"Raine, you act like he's Kratos or something. He might have matured on the outside, but I doubt hes done any mentally." said Genis with a smirk.

Sheena sighed at that commit. She wanted to tell them what was wrong with Lloyd, but she had promised him not to.

A few hours later they were in the air heading for Altimara. It had turned out to be a chilly day. It was overcast and traviling over the sea didnt help any.

Lloyd looked over to where Sheena was flying and noticed that she was shivering. _No wonder, she doesnt have a jacket. _Lloyd sighed and glided over to her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Nn.nnn..no!" she said, trying to hide her shivering.

Lloyd chuckled. He then fell back alittle to get at his pack on the back of her Rhiard. He then pulled out a jacket and scarf the Dirk had packed for him back in Iselia. After closing his pack he coasted back up to her.

"Hold still." he said to her. He then put his coat over her shoulders and kept it tied down with the scarf.

"Thanks. Brrr, it is chilly out here I dont now how you could stand this had a child." she said.

Lloyd ignored the commit. He just looked ahead in the distance in thought.

"Lloyd? Whats wrong?" asked Sheena.

Lloyd shook his head and pointed towrd the rest of the group, who where trying to eavsdrop.

"Later." he said.

Sheena sighed, then she spotted the island upahead.

As they landed on the beach, many pairs of eyes travled toward them. As the disembarked a small group of beach comers was gathering around, just like in Ozette. Lloyd growled, but Sheena put her hand on his shoulder, sohe held back his newly discoverd temper.

Suddunly, a figure burst from the crowd.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" yelled Colette, running at Lloyd, but them tripped. "Owwy" she stated before getting back on her feet and running for Lloyd again.

When she reached him she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Ugh..hi Colette. Its been awhile." said Lloyd, who hugged her back.

Colette let go and then hugged the rest of the group.

"Yah! About a month!" she said in her high voice.

"Hey there buddy, long time no see." said a sleezy voice from the backround. Zelos walked up to the group.

Before anybody else said anything he walk'd right up to Sheena.

"Hello my voluptuous hunny. How is my great chested hunny doing today?" he asked.

"Zelos! Why you--" before she could finish her sentence a hand smacked the back of the perverts head. Hard.

"Shut up Zelos." said Lloyd calmly but firmly.

"Oww" said Zelos as he rubbed the spot where Lloyd had smacked him.

"Alright, thats enought kidding around. Colette, why are you and Zelos here? I thought you two where in Meltokio concentrating on your studys?" asked Raine.

"Well, Zelos said that we should come here to do a differnt type of "study" and that it would help me in my research." said Colette innocently.

"Zelos!" said Raine knowingly.

"What?" asked Zelos, still rubbing his head.

"As much as I would love to see Zelos pummled, dont you think we better get Regal? That knight isnt going to go away all by himself you know." said Genis.

Raine sighed and walked away while Zelos thanked whatever preverted goddess he worshiped for saving his life.

"Sure, ill be right there. Just give me aminute." said Lloyd, who had started to walk away.

Most people would have noticed it but there was a sound of...pain? in his voice. Only Sheena guessed it due to what he had said the night before. Raine nodded and headed for the train car. Colette was a bit reluctant but obeyed.

Sheena was about to go with the group had she not seen Lloyd holding his hand as if it were in pain. She followed him at a distance to see if there was anything she could glean from his thoughts. It wasnt until they were outside the city and in the medow when she got an answer, but not the one she wanted. As Lloyd enterd the medow he suddunly bent over as pain seared his hand and up his arm. In the next moment his exphere glowed a brilliant blue and his wings burst out on there own. Sheena was running out toward Lloyd when she noticed that his wings had changed from there normal light blue to a blood red. As she reached his side she found that his face was contorted in pain and he was barly keeping down the scream ofagony that wanted to break out.

"Lloyd! Whats wrong!" she asked despretly, grabbing his shoulder and hoping to find out what hadbrought this onslought.

Before he could answer the knight appeard in front of them. He was smirking at the angles pain, but Sheena couldnt see due to the visor.

"Pathetic." was the first thing the knight said. He then started to cast a spell, but Sheena couldnt do anything exept stay by Lloyd, who was still in great pain but was trying to bring out his blades but was failing.

When the knight finished the spell he yelled out "Flaming Lance." At that an arrow of fire appeared out of the sky and headed strait for the couple. Sheena tryied to put up her Guardian Seal, but it didnt work.

"Sorry princess, no magic here." said the knight, who had figured out how to block Lloyd and Sheena's magic abilitys.

Right then the lance hit them with great force. It was then that Sheena noticed that there was a semi-transparent shield around them. She looked at Lloyd and saw that he had his left hand outstreached and mana was flowing from it. He seemed to be stuggling with holding the shield in place and keeping his pain in check. When the inferno stoped, the knight was very surprised that they where still standing there and unharmed.

"Im-impossible!" yelled out the knight. "No mortal beings could come throught that attack unscratched! Unless..." the knight then started to chuckle. "Yes. I understand now. Your Crystal Form is evolving faster then I thought. Then that would mean..." he then looked at Sheena. "...your's isnt far behind. Guess I shall have to kill you know so that I can absorb your power. If you stand still, this wont hurt...much." With that the knight started to walk toward them and ready another spell when suddunly a sword slashed threw him.

Sheena stared surprised at the attack, but then was even more surprised when the knight seemed to waver abit then stabilize without a scratch on him.

"An illusion?" she wonderd aloud.

"Correct human, and you are lucky, I cant kill you now due to this interferance, but next time you wont be so lucky." and with that the knight vanished. Sheena quickly looked at Lloyd to see that he was still standing. She let out a sigh of relief, then looked at where the sword had come from, just to see Kratos standing there reshething his sword.

"Kra-Kratos!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here!

Kratos didnt say anything but walked up to Lloyd, who was in such great pain that he didnt know that he was still projecting the shield.

"Lloyd." said Kratos in a firm voice.

Lloyd looked up abit to see a blurry figure infront of him before he collapsed in exhastion. Sheena knelt down beside's him and put her hand on his face, not knowing what to do. She looked at Kratos in desperation. Kratos walked up to Lloyd and bent over him. He then gatherd him in his arms and headed back to the city.

"We need to treat him quickly or he wont make it threw the night." said Kratos. They both ran back to Altimara to treat Lloyd.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I know, I know, its a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey, if got abit of a surprise in the next chapter.**_

_**Also, tell me if you liked the one-on-one conversation between Lloyd and Raine.**_

_**If i get good responses ill make it with the other charecters.**_

_**Also, after I finish this story iv got three more on the way.**_

_**Yes, three more.**_

_**Im going to branch off abit but ill still keep Symphonia as my top story.**_

_**The three new storys will be:  
"Tales of Symphonia: Dragon Storm" **_

_**"Prince of Persia: Everlasting" **_

_**"Metroid Prime: Hunter Within"**_

_**They should be on screen late July or mid-August.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, sorry its been awhile since I updated.**_

_**It took me awhile to put this chapter down.**_

_**Hear goes.**_

_**Chapter Eight----------------------------------**_

Sheena and Kratos raced through the city until they came to the hotel. Sheena paid for a room quickly and then they both raced to it to see what they could do for Lloyd. When they got to the room Kratos laid Lloyd on the bed and removed his shirt to find just what he had feared. There was a mark on his chest similar to the ones found on keycrests. Kratos shook his head in regret and started to chant a spell, which, when he compleated it, a slightly green aura surrounded Lloyd. Sheena was getting water and towels to put on Lloyds forehead to try and bring the fever down.

"Kratos, whats wrong with him?" asked Sheena, who didnt know what to do besides try and bring Lloyds fever down.

Kratos sighed. "Well, I guess now is a good time to tell you." Kratos stopped for a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Lloyd is...a weapon. Mithos was the first to think of it. He wanted a soldier that would keep growing in streangth no matter what obstical was thrown in his way. He was first supposed to be designd in a chamber, but then he found out about my relationship with Anna and of Lloyd's birth. Thats when he sent Kvar to capture Lloyd and finish me off. Thanks to his twisted thinking pattern, he turnd Anna into a monster to do his dirty work." Kratos stopped for a minute to gather himself. He wasnt used to expressing himself like this. Sheena waited for him to continue.

"A few months before Lloyd was born, Mithos was alittle worried that this warrior might prove more powerfull then he was, so he had a special exphere designed to empower himself. It was code named the "'Angulus Project.'" It was designed to give his wearer almost unlimited power if handled properly. But it was never finished due to the...death...of my Anna. Because of this, it remained an exphere...Untill now."

"Why now?" asked Sheena, who was still trying to put the pieces of this puzzle toghether.

"Because the exphere was never compleated, it remained dormat, absorbing power from the area around it, including the feelings and personality of its wearer. Its true that Anna's soul is locked inside it, but now, due to its absorbsion of the personalitys around it, another...spirit...has formed."

"Your saying that another soul is in that thing!" exclaimed Sheena, who was still confused by all this.

"Not exacly a soul as we humans, elves, or dwarves have, more like a...Summon Spirit. It would seem that the spirit has...attached itself to Lloyd."

"Is that why he's in this much pain?"

"Yes. The stone was meant for Mithos, so it was designed to fit his angle self, but it was attached to Lloyd, and now the spirit is trying to...redesign the stone to fit him. I only hope that Lloyd has enough streangth to hold on to his sanity." Kratos shook his head in saddness. "I only wish I could have been there earlier to help him through this."

"But what does this all have to do with me? The knight said I was going to 'evolve' to. What was that supposed to mean?" asked Sheena.

Kratos smiled abit. "You are almost like Lloyd. You were a plan of Mithos to become a warrior aswell. You were the...prototype...of the 'ultimate warrior' that he thought up about two years before Lloyd was born. But, unlike Lloyd, we dont really know who your parents were. We do know that you had the ability to control the Summon Spirits around us, so Mithos devised a plan so that he could harness your summoning powers for his own purposes. Luckly, before he could bring out his plan, Yuan snatched you away and hid in Gaoracchia Forest. You know what happend after that." Kratos stopped to think about how to go on.

"Unlike Lloyd, who is evolving due to his exphere, you will evolve from the pacts you have made with the Summon Spirits. Because you have make pacts with all ten Spirits, there power will take you to the level of power Lloyd is headed for. Also, unlike Lloyd, you wont feel anything. Well, exept the new found power." finished Kratos.

Sheena took all this info in and thougth about it for a minute.

After along pause she looked at Kratos with understanding. "So...what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Kratos shook his head. "Nothing for the moment. Just think aobut it, and when Lloyd wakes up, talk it over with him. Ill be with the others if you need me." And with that Kratos left the room.

Once Kratos left, Sheena took a seat near Lloyd and held his hand in hers. Alot of things ran through her mind, but mostly about Lloyd's recovery. Because of this sudden twist in this plot, she was really hoping that she could get some alone time with him so that she could hear his thoughts on this matter.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didnt notice that Lloyd had woke up. Not untill he hugged her arm like she had done him back in Ozette and sat up.

"Lloyd!" cried out Sheena, partly in starttlement, and partly out of joy. As she called his name, she flung herself on to him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried...you just pasted out right in front of me...then Kratos said you might go insane...and now your going to turn into something else...and so am I...O, its just so good that your awake!" said Sheena, as she started crying in Lloyds chest.

Lloyd just looked down at the summoner, then he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I know, I heard it all. Dont worry, I might change on the outside, but ill still be the same on the inside." encourged Lloyd as he started wiping her tears. "And dont worry about yourself. Im know you will still be the same clumsy Sheena that iv always known." he finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" was Sheena's only reply before she hugged him again. She knew what she had to do. So, she just let the words come out.

"Lloyd...I...I...I love you!" she finally said, and waited for his answer. When she looked back at he face, she only saw him smiling down at her.

"I know...I...feel the same way." replied Lloyd, with that smile still on his face, but in his heart he was feeling joy like he had never felt before.

A huge smile spread across Sheena's face. She felt happier then she had ever felt in her entire life. She just hugged him tighter and tighter untill she thought her arms were going to fall off, but she didnt care, aslong as she was with Lloyd.

Lloyd fell back onto the bed with her still on his chest and started into her eyes. In them he saw love and devotion for him. As he looked into them he rememberd the words of the fortune teller back in Triet for some reson.

"_Oh, don't be embarrassed about it. Someone already likes you! You two are very similar and get along well. She's a little rough, but that's because she's embarrassed to show her true feelings. Deep inside her heart, she needs you. You should answer her feelings of devotion."_

Lloyd continued to smile. 'Well, what do you know. The fortune teller was actually telling the truth.'

Sheena was also smiling. She just couldnt belive that he felt the same way for her. Yah, she had hoped that he love her and all, but to actually hear him say it to her was a dream come true. She just couldnt contain her happieness. She had finally found the one person who would accept her love and return it with equal devotion.

As these thoughts ran threw both there minds, they were moving closer and closer, untill finally, they shared there first kiss. It was a magical moment in where all there hopes and dreams seemed to come true. It felt like anything was possible if they stayed together. As they parted for air there eyes made contact again and they knew they where coing to stay together forever. They knew that they were going to live threw this new ordeal and come out still kicking. As long as they stayed together and true to eachothers feelings. As they shared yet another kiss, they knew that this relationship was eternal.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, I hope that was the sceane you all were waiting for.**_

_**I also hope I explained my idea's for the Project clear enough.**_

_**I know it was abit short, and I was going to write more, but I felt it would ruin this Sheloyd chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will continue where this one left off, starting with Kratos.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews, keep sending them.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	9. Announcement

-------------------Announcement

Alright guys, im very sorry for not updating in so long. I wanted this to be a chapter but it looks like I didnt get that far. No, im not going to say my computer crashed. Its just that iv basicly run out of steam here. I need idea's for the next chapter's. Iv already got the ending all planned out, but I need idea's of how to get there. In my design's, theres about four chapter's till the end, so in that time, I could really use some good idea's. No, I wont tell you what the end is going to be, so dont ask, but I will take idea's that match up to it. And for those thatdont ill find away to make them. NowI need those idea's.For example, how should I make the rest of the gang feel and act about this latest development, including the revival of this old villian? How should I kick off the relationship between Zelos and Colette? Should I have touch's of Raine x Regal or Raine x Kratos? Should a fight start with the golden knight in the city, bringing out some power from Lloyd? Should the city be wiped from the face of Symphonia? Im leaving these questions and any other's you can think of to you. Basicly, all I need is enought idea's to get me to the final chapter. When I do get alteast four-six new idea's, ill start writing a new chapter. I already have one written, but it doesnt fit with the story. Again, im very sorry for the long wait, and for waiting abit longer.

Thanks for your time,

Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos


End file.
